Kathy (book chapter)
"Kathy" is the twentieth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis It is explained why Kathy hates everyone in Mrs. Jewls's class. Plot The chapter opens by mentioning that Kathy doesn't like you, and that you are the stupidest person she doesn't know. She also thinks you are the ugliest person she doesn't know, and she doesn't know a lot of people. Even the people she does know she doesn't like. She thinks D.J. smiles too much and hates John because he can't stand on his head. After the introduction, the chapter talks about a time Kathy had a pet cat named Skunks. She was afraid he would run away, but Mrs. Jewls told her that he would stay as long as Kathy took good care of him, and remembered to give him plenty of food and water. However, Kathy thought Mrs. Jewls was wrong, and to keep Skunks around, locked him in a closet, sometimes even forgetting to take care of him. One day when Kathy was looking for her other shoe, Skunks ran out and never came back. Kathy bragged to Mrs. Jewls, claiming that she was right all along, and tells her that next time she gets a cat, she'll kill him so he never runs away. Afterwards it talks about a time Dameon was trying to teach Kathy how to play catch. Kathy complains that she'll just get hurt, but Dameon states that as long as she keeps her eyes on the ball, everything will be okay. However, worrying that she'll be hurt in advance, she closes her eyes and the ball lands in her face. She claims that Dameon was wrong and she was right as she runs away sobbing. Allison thinks that if she is nice to Kathy, Kathy might be nice to her in return, so she bakes her a cookie. Kathy however, thinks it will taste terrible because Allison made it, so she keeps the cookie in her desk. Three weeks later, she decides to eat the cookie, which is now stale and dusty, and as expected, hates it. Kathy says that she was right about Allison's cookie, then the chapter cuts back to narration, explaining that Kathy thought she had very good reasons for hating everyone in Mrs. Jewls's class, alongside a very good reason for hating you. She knows that if you met her, you would hate her too, and already knows she's right. The chapter ends by saying it's weird how someone can always be right and still be wrong. Characters *Kathy *You *Mrs. Jewls *Sammy (mentioned) *D.J. (mentioned) *John (mentioned) *Skunks (debut) *Dameon *Allison Trivia *This is the final time Sammy is mentioned until the cartoon. *While according to this chapter Kathy hates D.J. because he smiles too much, in "D.J.," she is one of the students laughing and smiling with him. Gallery Kathy 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Kathy Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Kathy Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Kathy Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Kathy Ball Hits Kathy.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Kathy Cookie.jpg|Peter Allen third illustration (UK) Kathy Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters